Wish
by Rodidor
Summary: Oliver has a new responsibility thrust upon him and is seeking help. Hermione is looking for a challenge. Title explained in later chapters. Give it a shot please?
1. A Need for Silent Assistance

Oliver Wood, Quidditch expert, was not known for making many mistakes. As an adult, he took the high road and avoided taking risks. He did not go for one night stands typically, and if he did protection was used to the fullest. He always warned his few partners that he wanted nothing serious. He figured that if they were after him after exchanging names and a few dances under the strobe lights in the latest, hottest wizarding club, they were not really worth getting to know personally. Then, there was quidditch.

Oliver was known for having one true love, his game. Though some women valiantly tried to hook the man's attentions from the game and into their beds, even those who he were dating experienced the run of the mill note in the morning explaining that he wanted to get in an early practice. Oliver Wood's relationships were as few as his one night stands.

There was one secret the famous keeper kept from the press, whom he evaded with expertise. Oliver Wood walked up the steps to the entrance gate of his large, secluded home. It was a three story building, with a brick front that curved around a courtyard. If this had been a muggle's home, expensive cars would have been setting in the roundabout gravel driveway, instead a fountain set in the center. It was a great lion with water spurting from its mouth.

As Oliver passed it, the water ceased and the lion turned his head in a nod. "Evening Master Wood," The obviously enchanted fountain spoke. Its voice was gravely, and hoarse as if it were suffering from an intense cold. "The perimeter is secure, and the wards are not tampered with. Muggle activity was nonexistent for today." It informed him and Oliver stopped and turned around. "How is she?" He asked tilting his head towards the house. "She let Delilah take her outside today, but the house elf could not get her to play much. It seems she is still unsure of herself." The lion's voice seemed saddened.

Oliver let out a sigh and nodded at the enchanted lion. "Thank you Mathias. You're a great guard," Oliver said and the lion let out a growl of thanks before resuming his position as the circulatory system of the fountain. The man walked into his home, muttering a quick incantation to lock the house, and was suddenly hit by a small force. He stumbled a bit but reached down and picked up the ball of life with a smile.

"Uncle Owwie!" Spoke the child with a grin. "Hullo there my 'kenzie girl how are ya?" He asked. She was Oliver's best kept secret, and his most painful.

~WishWishWishWish~

Oliver looked at the sleeping child and ran a hand through his hair. He was not used to this lifestyle, having a little one in the house. With his career as a keeper, it was difficult to maintain as well. It wasn't as if he planned to have a little one running around. Well, not yet. Not so early in his career.

Flashback

_Oliver sat in the church pews, face solemn with dark circles under his eyes. Coach had let him off for the last few weeks of preseason practices. Had there been any other reason, Oliver would have resisted. This was something unavoidable. _

"_Your sister was a good woman," A faceless, nameless man told him. They were all the same, the other mourners. They did not know what to say to the man who had lost his sister and brother in law. "Hopefully those responsible will be thrown into Azkaban." At this Oliver finally lost his composure. "Y'think all they deserve is Azkaban eh? Nah, sir they deserve t'die for attackin' people in their home. Good people who didn't hurt anyone but earned an honest life." He found himself shouting venomously, accent sharp, earning concerned and fearful looks from those congregated in the small room. He stormed out of the doors._

_The sun shined down on the field in which the hall resided in. Grass swayed oceans of green dancing in the small breeze that disturbed them. It would have been beautiful, if it were any other day. Oliver sat down in the grass with his head in his hands until a hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Mr. Wood," the voice said gently. It seemed familiar. He looked up into the blue gray eyes of his old head of house. McGonagall. "I am sorry about the loss of your sister Mr. Wood, and I know nothing you hear can abate that pain. However, there is the matter of Mackenzie. Your niece. You were named her guardian by your sister." She explained and the young man looked up at her. _

_Despite popular belief that he would shrug off this responsibility, and thrust her upon his parents, Oliver nodded. "I understand. I'll be ready to take her in later on this week. My mother will be taking care of her until I complete the accommodations for her to stay." He said and they both looked at the doors where a woman stood holding hands with a young girl no older than three. McGonagall nodded. _

_Before the week was out, Oliver and Mackenzie walked into the front door of his home neither prepared for what was in store for them. _

End Flashback

Mackenzie had lived with him for a little over three months, and Oliver knew that he needed to find some sort of nanny for her, someone who would not reveal his secret. Someone he could trust. The question was who could do something like that for him. His house elf, Delilah, was wonderful in her aid with the small girl but she had other duties to see to as well. When he had hired, yes hired, the house elf parenting was not in the agreement.

Thus began the search…

~WishWishWishWish~

Hermione Granger was by far the smartest and most famous witch of her age. She was a hero, and the brains of the golden trio. Harry and Ron both respectively filled the places of the chosen one and the brawn. All three of them had grown and changed with the times, but Hermione's was by far the most dramatic.

Hermione had never been ugly, but now she boasted a pretty girl next door look. Hermione avoided make up like the plague figuring that all she needed was Chap Stick and lotion to keep her looking good. The only cosmetic torture she succumbed to was for her hair. The young lioness, as many were accustomed to calling her on account of her mane like hair, had found a simple curling shampoo. Well, with a few added charms it worked wonders. Instead of having a frizzy bush similar to that of her Hogwarts days, she had a mass of equally untamable, but more presentable curls. She was actually happy with it, as she had grown proud of her characteristic mane. Hermione had grown into a feminine figure with the right amount of curves and was not overly voluptuous. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown. They shined, and yet held a depth to them brimming with wisdom.

Hermione walked around the living space of the flat she shared with Harry and Ron. The trio had defeated the dark lord a year ago, and was simply trying to get used to life. Each had received a mountain of job offers from the ministry, newspapers, and even wizarding sports teams. Harry was still looking to be an auror, and Ron was taking his quidditch offers into serious consideration. The only person at loss was ironically Hermione.

She knew that jumping into a job offer would only cause her employer to try to endorse themselves using her fame. She did not just want a job to be handed to her, she wanted the challenge that every normal person faced when trying to start a career.

She sighed at the sight of her owl overladen with letters holding dozens job offerings. Hermione gave the worn down bird a treat, before setting the mail on the coffee table. The small wooden table was over flowing with mail for all three and looked as though it would collapse.

Hermione kept the prophet in her hands and started skimming through it for job offers. She could not take any of the articles seriously, but the employment section upheld her subscription to the newspaper. She skimmed through the offers, skipping over anything to do with the ministry, and higher end wizarding corporations, until she came across an ad that read, "Temporary Nanny Needed".

Hermione did not know why, but her eyes were drawn in immediately. The article said:

_Young professional seeking nanny for his young charge. Preferably a woman who is skilled with children and can handle the energy of a three year old. Due to discretion, please owl this address and a date for an interview will be set. The identity of the employer will be withheld until the suitable nanny is chosen. Pay is to be negotiated. _

She sat there thinking. It said temporary and she felt that in this time she could hold up her part of the rent while subsequently seeking another form of employment. She quickly wrote a letter in response to the ad and smiled. It was perfect. With that, Hermione bustled off to the kitchen to make tea with Anna Karenin at hand. She might as well have gotten some reading done.

~WishWishWishWish~

_So this is my very first Harry Potter fanfiction. All reviews are welcome, so is constructive criticism._ _This story is the result of a Hermione/Oliver itch that I've been experiencing, and is just a way to get it out of my system. I have been really hesitant about writing a fanfiction, but today I just let go. I really hope that you all enjoy and review. You are much appreciated. With love, ~Readerfreak10. _


	2. The Test for the Best

It was two days before Oliver started opening mail from the offers he had received. The advertisement had been so secretive, that not many had really considered it with sincerity. This both relieved and concerned him. He wanted to keep the job low profile as it was, but that did not mean he was interested in loonies seeing to the caretaking of his niece either. She was all he had left of his sister. Speaking of the little one, Oliver looked up to see her sitting across from him at the kitchen table. She was carefully eating apple slices while her eyes roamed the room.

Mackenzie was beyond shy often going hours without speaking a word, even to her dear uncle. Oliver sighed once more, before reading his first response. It was lengthy despite the fact that it only had to be a brief summary of information. She gave him an account of her life's story concluding with the fact that she was a grandmother of five now, and planned to throw each a fantastic birthday party. Oliver rubbed his temples and set that letter in the pile that would be designated for "no".

With a sigh, he picked up the next letter and read the name on the front. His eyes widened a fraction at seeing the name, _Hermione Granger_. Her handwriting was neat and coiled in a perfect cursive hand. He wondered what the legendary book fanatic, who undoubtedly was the recipient of dozens of job offers, was doing responding to his letter. He quickly opened the note and let out a wry grin thinking of the witch who had helped save the world. And the house cup in his seventh year.

_To Whom it May Concern:_

_I am interested in the nanny position that was proposed in the paper. I am currently seeking employment that is not very- involved- with the wizarding world. I am trying to reconnect with the world and your job offer will give just the type of discretion I need and the kind you crave. I have experience with children, as I have been assisting with the care of the orphans left over from the war and in my earlier years I used to babysit during the summer before visiting friends. I sincerely hope you consider an interview._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Oliver set her letter aside and read through several other letters, but continued to find himself drawn to Hermione's. Eventually, he gave in and scribbled a note with a location and interview date. He made sure to especially note that she should dress casually and be prepared to be active. The interview would be her first test.

~WishWishWishWish~

Hermione looked at the vast landscape in front of her. A vast pond lay before her and a few ducks rested on its surface, the water rippling with every entrance and exit made by the large bird. Beyond the pond lay a playground where muggle, yes muggle, children spanning from the ages of two to twelve played; their laughter carried across the water.

Around the bench where Hermione sat was a variety of different trees. Weeping willows offered an escape from the sun for those seeking a more serene setting. Hermione seemed to blend in with her surroundings as anyone who passed by seemed not to notice the young woman sitting by herself.

It was an uncharacteristically warm day in London, so Hermione dressed accordingly in a camisole and a pair of jeans. She had on a pair of sleek sneakers that were practical for what she thought the interview would include.

Hermione sat there quietly reading and enjoying herself as she still had over an hour before the interview was set to start. She had chosen the muggle park to relax, not only for its beauty, but for observation as well. As odd and well, creepy, as it sounded she was merely trying to reintroduce herself to child behavior.

She sat on her bench, gazing into the distance for a span of twenty minutes. Then, with a _pop_ she apparated.

~WishWishWishWish~

Oliver watched from a distance as the interview progressed. He was already impressed with the witch who had arrived ten minutes early to her interview. His mother, who had agreed with his intent to find Mackenzie a suitable nanny, was serving as the interviewer and it was her winter house was used as the location. She withheld her name from Hermione, requesting that, "Ye call me Madam if t'were not t'much of a hassle".

Oliver's interviewing process was a cumulative test of different aspects of child care. Hermione of course excelled at the educational portion and was surprisingly gifted in the portion that required cooking. She made a rather tasty looking pasta dish. Now, it was time for the moment of truth. "Aye," Mrs. Wood said with a crinkling smile. "Now tis time ta bring out the wee lass," She said walking towards a hall.

Hermione felt herself grow nervous despite her familiarity with children. Even though she was assured that every aspect of the interview could be a decisive factor of her being hired, she knew that this was the real deal breaker. Madam disappeared into the hall only to return with a small girl.

Hermione took the time to really look at the child that she would be trusted with the care of. The cherub-like visage was contorted in an expression of solemnity. Frizzy brown curls were pulled into two slightly crooked, shoulder-length pigtails. Brown eyes dripping with wisdom and invisible scars met gray eyes full of innocence and yet fear.

Mackenzie slowly walked forward and gave a slight wave to the older witch. Hermione met the child half way and got on her knees and leaning back to sit on her calves so that they were eye to eye. Hermione gave the young girl a small smile and whispered, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and I am very happy to meet you." The small girl gave out a hesitant, but warm grin. "I Mackenzie," She said in a voice barely louder than Hermione's whisper.

Hermione's heart melted at the sound. She thought of the job as a placeholder, but she knew that she would enjoy being the temporary caretaker of this child no older than three springs. "Well," Hermione said standing up. Even though she was only about 5'3, the witch still towered over the little girl as she held her hand and lead her to a brown settee.

Hermione grinned. "Mackenzie, I'm going to tell you a story if you do not mind." At this Mackenzie seemingly pepped up. Not that anyone in the room knew, but her parents had often told her stories. She honestly wished that they were here to tell her another, but Uncle Ollie said that they were taking a trip for a long time. Maybe even forever. The thought made her sad, but the pretty lady was going to help.

Hermione filtered through her mental catalogue of stories before finally settling on a muggle classic. It was her personal favorite, as the heroine was not vapid, and actually had brains. _Beauty and the Beast. _"Along time ago, in a castle hidden deep within a forest, lived a selfish young prince…"

~WishWishWishWish~

Oliver and his mother sat in a room where they could still hear, and with the help of magic, view Hermione's progress with his 'Kenzie girl. "I thin' the lass is fit for the job aye mum?" He said and his mother nodded. "Mackenzie s'always be'n a polite little one, but she seems a little less rehearsed wit Miss Granger. I thin' tis may be the one for her."

"Alrigh'…I agree." And with that they resumed watching Mackenzie who was enraptured with the story Hermione was painting so vividly with words.

~WishWishWishWish~

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your position as caretaker of Mackenzie Wallace has been secured. I am also reminding you that your discretion is needed about her existence, and especially myself. Her guardian. Please report to - Residence tomorrow at 9 a.m sharp. There your employer will greet you with information and specific instructions for the child. Thank you and congratulations._

_~Madam._

Hermione Granger grinned widely.

~Wish~

Well, there's chapter two! The story shall progress much more smoothly now, and I appreciate all of my alerts and reviews. They mean so much to me. Thanks for the support. If you have any criticism or any suggestions or ideas, please tell me. Oh! Since I forgot last chapter, I do not own Harry Potter, Beauty and the Beast(Disney version), and Nanny Diaries. The two latter have slight, but not substantial influence in the story. Thanks again!


	3. Perfect Stranger?

**Just a small note, there are aspects of this story which are slightly AU this applies obviously in the main focus of the story and also the fact that Fred Weasley will remain alive…Thank you. **

Hermione Granger was a working witch. Her two male companions figured that was the reason for her smug, accomplished grin. Harry and Ron were both dragging their feet in finding work after a year of trying to recuperate. Not that anyone blamed them. Saving the world had been a daunting task, and even the simplest of jobs seemed to be likely to drag down on their vitality.

The lioness herself was up early, a full three hours before she was expected to be at work. She was already showered, and garbed in practical clothing: dark blue jeans, a white tank top with a long sleeved green V-neck sweater layered over it, and white trainers. She grabbed her jacket as well in case it would be chilly. Her mass of curls was as untamable as always. Hermione bustled about the flat's kitchen mulling over what she should prepare for breakfast, before deciding on cup of tea with eggs and bacon.

Her exuberance at such an early hour was due to the fact that she, Hermione Granger, was jittery. Not out of nervousness, but because of the fact that she was genuinely excited to be working. The job was that important to her.

Finding that there was not much left for her to do, Hermione busied herself with cleaning the flat using muggle techniques. Despite the fact that a simple spell could contribute to the upkeep of her home, she could not help but feel that muggle ways made things cleaner. Hermione wanted to hold on to her muggle roots as long as possible. As far as she was concerned, the first ten years of her life, she was a muggle.

Hermione scribbled a quick note to the boys, letting them know of her departure. Deciding that Apparition was her best form of transportation, the young witch apparated out of her home; and, despite the cliché, into her future.

~WishWishWishWish~

Hermione walked into the entrance gate of the Wood residence. Well, she did not know that yet. She took in the sight of her surroundings with a gleeful expression in her eye. It was secluded, serene, and breathtaking. She felt oddly at home, as she walked across the curved entryway to the manor-like home. Hermione was stopped however, by the sudden movement of the fountain. The great stone lion looked at her evenly, not showing whether it meant to harm or greet her.

It decided on the latter.

"Welcome to the residence, Miss Granger. I am Mathias, the guard of this home. My master informed me of your arrival," Mathias said in his ever gravelly voice. Hermione was startled for a minute before she let out a warm smile. "Thank you very much Mathias, you are a masterpiece." She said meaning every word. The stone lion represented magic at its best. "I wish you luck with the Mistress Mackenzie," He said before resuming his former position.

Hermione walked up to the front door, and pulled the heavy knocker. She let it fall against the door, with a resounding bang that could surely be heard throughout the house. Her excitement was bubbling as she had thought of many different activities to run by her young ward, as well as shrunken novels that were protruding through her pocket.

" 'Kenzie girl don' block tha' door I know you're excited ta' see yer nanny," A heavy Scottish brogue could be heard through the door, as well as a muffled noise. "Don' ya start to winge on me. Yar not a wee babe any longer." At that Hermione quirked a brow in amusement as the door swung open.

"Aye, Hermione Granger, 'aven't really seen ya since ya saved my quiditch match durin' seventh year," said the man grinning widely down at the young witch. A witch who was staring aghast at her employer.  
>"Oliver Wood!" She said voice shrill. His smile widened enough to split his head in half. "Aye in the flesh."<p>

~WishWishWishWish~

After her embarrassing lack of professionalism by the door, Hermione took it upon herself to examine the changes in the former house quiditch star. He was taller now, around 6'2. His hair was around two inches long, not completely curled all around, but wavy in some places. His eyes were a hazel color, and his full-lipped grin was wide and easy.

He was completely and utterly gorgeous, and this made Hermione nervous.

She was not the only one sizing people up however, oh no not at all. Oliver was getting an eyeful as well. The lioness was rather pretty, seeing as how she had grown out of her awkward stage and had an added grace. It also helped that she had filled out a little in some places.

Mackenzie slowly made her way over to Hermione and a small grin crept onto her face. It was practically identical to her uncle's. _Must run in the family _Hermione thought.

"Well Granger, 'Kenzie girl 'ere is ma niece. I'm 'er guardian, but I 'ave quiditch with Puddlemere still. As much s'I wan' ta care for 'er myself…well, I'm cap'n tis year and thas ma passion y'know. I thin' ya understand th' need for discretion," Oliver said accent heavy as ever. Hermione nodded soaking in all he had to say. She couldn't help but wonder about Mackenzie's parents, but the sadness in his eyes kept her questions at bay. "When we 'ave 'ome games, I wan' little kenzie 'ere to go see them. Lass loves quiditch almos' as much as me. I 'ave reserved seats for the both o' ya when that happens, an' I'll give ya a game schedule when tha' happens. When I 'ave away games, she needs ta be watched until I get back. So 'ere's a spare room for ya. Well, 'ere's plenty of spare rooms," At this Oliver paused and chuckled.

Hermione nodded, as she had expected as much. "I 'ave an 'ouse elf, named Delilah. She's just 'ere to 'elp clean and sometimes 'elp with Kenzie, but she comes an' goes as she pleases. Anyway, yer job is t' take care of MacKenzie. Keep 'er occupied, educate 'er, and naturally feed 'er. If she's sick, contact me even 'f I'm away. 'f ye tell anyone who yer workin' fer, kiss yer job g'bye. Am I clear ta ya lass?" Oliver finished and Hermione nodded fervently. "Do I need your permission to take her anywhere outside of the house, like to a park or the muggle theater?" Hermione asked, and Oliver shook his head. "But know yer accountable for anything tha' c'n 'appen to 'er," He responded with a serious expression.

Mackenzie looked back and forth between the adults, listening to Oliver talk and watching Hermione's reaction. She found herself frowning when Hermione frowned and mimicking some of Oliver's hand movements absentmindedly. The poor girl was trying to push her way into a conversation that she felt so harshly removed from.

"I have to say Oliver, I'm actually quite happy you're my employer and not some complete and utter stranger. It makes this job a bit easier," Hermione said offering him a sweet smile. Oliver suddenly found himself attracted more so to the girl-next-door types rather than the model-type women he normally felt inclined to. He offered her another grin. "Well, I'm glad it's ya an' not some overzealous fan," He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He looked at the time and bit back a small curse. "I'm gonna be late fer practice 'f I don' hurry. See you later t'is evenin'. Ah bugger! Tonigh's a 'ome game. Y'know where tha' stadium's at?" He asked running a hand through his hair out of frustration. Hermione nodded with a smile, with mentally rejoicing in the fact that she did not have any plans for the night. With a nod, he grabbed his broom, a duffle bag, and flooed away.

Hermione looked at Mackenzie, who returned her gaze with an even stare. "Did you eat breakfast already?" Hermione asked and Mackenzie nodded. There was an awkward silence as they both looked around the exquisitely furnished house. _Oliver is a talented decorator_, she thought wishing Harry and Ron had the same ability.

The house seemingly lost its warmth for a second, and Hermione was at loss for only a moment. She smiled at Mackenzie, and took her hand. "Tell me dear, have you ever gone to the park before?" Mackenzie frown in confusion and shook her head. "What about the library?" Well, the young girl recalled her parents having one in their house, but there was a library outside too?

"The libary is in tha p-park?" Mackenzie asked her voice small and stumbling. Hermione resisted the urge to coo over the young girl and shook her head. "No sweetie, they're in different places, but we can visit both if you like?" Hermione suggested getting her out of the house. The place did not seem prepared for the amusement of a young girl.

Mackenzie nodded nonstop and Hermione let out a small chuckle. She used a quick _Accio_ to get paper and a pen, and then wrote a quick note to Oliver informing him of their little trip, and wrote down the address of her flat, the park, and the library just in case he needed her immediately. Mackenzie was dressed in a brown corduroy jumper, with a long sleeved white floral designed-shirt, white leggings, and black shoes. Hermione noted that her hair was once again in lopsided pigtails and made a note to do the child's hair sometime.

Grabbing the little one's hand, and stepping into the fire place. Hermione then flooed herself and the little one to the _GRANGER/POTTER/WEASLEY _flat.

~WishWishWishWish~

Hermione and Mackenzie strolled through the gates that led into the muggle park. Other children were out and about, but Mackenzie only seemed interested in the witch that was leading her into the unknown territory. Hermione first took Mackenzie to the swings. She figured the child would enjoy the exhilaration that came with swinging. After settling her into the swing for smaller children, Hermione started to gently push the child, until she was going higher and higher. Soon, the Scottish lass was squealing with delight. "It's jus' like Uncle Ollie's b'oom," She yelled and Hermione laughed.

"Well, fancy that: Hermione Granger and a child that looks just like her!" A familiar voice said behind them and Hermione gasped turning around quickly.

~WishWishWishWish~

I wonder who it is. I have to admit this chapter is partial filler, which I feel bad about. I've gone through a lot lately and I had to put my stories on the back burner for a bit. Please forgive me and review? D:


	4. Emergency

Hello readers. I am sorry, but this is not a chapter. I know that you're not supposed to submit author's notes as chapter, but this is a bit of an emergency. Due to some recent family drama, I am currently on restriction and am not allowed to use my computer for anything other than homework. I wish I could tell you the full story, but I cannot. I promise that I will write while I am away and will add the chapters when I am allowed to finally get back on the computer.

It's really breaking my heart to do this, because I love my stories and my characters. Just when I think my writing is starting to improve, I have it snatched away. I am in tears while I write this. I really, really hope you all will not stop enjoying the stories due to my absence. You all have been so wonderful as reviewers, and I appreciate every single one of you. I will update as soon as I am able.

With much love and remorse,

Readerfreak10…. Rodi.


	5. Who's there?

Oliver Wood sat on the bench in the locker room with naught but a towel around his waist. Despite the fact that he was still damp from his shower, he seemed to have nothing better to do than emulate Rodin's famous Thinker. For you see, Oliver Wood was pondering why he had in fact hired Hermione Granger. He could have hired someone else, but he was more drawn to the perfect grammar and familiar name then he cared to admit. Oliver knew that he was not a suitable employer if he hired his employees on the basis of curiosity. He was lucky the girl was brilliant and well-rounded enough to pass the test.

He was apprehensive about leaving Mackenzie with the lioness still. His past with Hermione and her status as a hero did not serve to quell his concerns for his niece. Mackenzie had been his world, even when his sister was still living. Oliver had doted on the adorable lass even before she had been born. In his excitement, he had helped furnish over half of the nursery and had even invested in clothing. But never, ever, had he imagined that his little 'kenzie girl would be in his sole custody. Ever.

Remorse revved up in his heart faster than he could ever hope his broom would fly. It was no secret that he did not feel guilty for the death of his sister and her husband. In all the galleons and knuts he had wasted paying for frivolities for his niece, he did not spare a dime for the upscale protection of a home. So now his four year old niece was an orphan, and he could do nothing about it. Oliver could not even fully raise her himself. That was what caused him to hire a nanny in the first place.

What a lovely one she was. Granger had always had an appeal to her. Maybe it was the fact that she used her brain more than the average student. Hell, she used it more than some of the teachers even. Her intelligence gave her a sort of glow that Oliver could not help but admire. Even still she was a pretty girl. Oliver grinned to himself thinking about it. She suited his tastes with her toned down beauty. He was not one for the model type. He was a traditional Scottish lad and liked his women simple.

" 'Ey WOOD! I can feel you thinkin' from all the way over here. Stop your bloody pondering and suit up. We have a game in a couple of hours," His team mate, Smith, said tossing a towel at his head. Out of sheer instinct Oliver caught the offending fabric and sent the team's more arogant Beater a glare. "Alrigh' 'm comin'. Don' git yer knickers in a twist," Oliver grumbled. He smiled thinking of his niece's excitement at going to a game.

~WishWishWish~

"George Weasley!" Hermione squealed rushing over to hug her dear friend. She loved the twins to death, but she stopped mid-hug. "What are you doing in muggle London?" She asked looking at him with clear confusion etched into her frown. Mackenzie had slid off of the swing and found herself looking back and forth between the two adults. Well, the strange man was rather tall and Mackenzie did not want to strain herself trying to see his face clearly. She settled on the odd print on his hooded jacket.

"Well, Fred and I decided that one of us should check out the muggle world for some new ideas for items. The shop can use a new fresh idea," He said and checked his watch. "I'm on a tight schedule, but maybe you could explain the mini-Mione." Hermione coughed sheepishly as he grinned. "I am babysitting for a friend, that's all." She wanted to keep the explanation simple as possible as to avoid any unneeded suspicion. "Alright then…catch you later!" He said rushing off, but not before giving her a look. She knew he would still want a little more information than that.

Hermione looked down at Mackenzie who returned her gaze evenly. "Library?" She offered and the little girl gave her a solemn nod that she almost found comical. "This way then."

Once again the young woman and the little girl were off.

~WishWishWish~

Oliver paced around outside the locker room nervously. He wanted to make sure Hermione and his niece was going to arrive safely. "I shoulda told tha lass to meet me at the locker room," he muttered looking ever the maniacal man. The Quidditch keeper's hair was sticking on end due to his constantly running his fingers through it, and his face kept going from furious shades of red to a pallid shade.

Hermione was fortunate enough to watch this scene as she quietly approached from down the hall. Mackenzie was propped on her hip as the young girl had fallen asleep before Hermione could floo over from his mansion. "You know, your shoes are wearing a hole into the floor," She said with a bemused frown. He jumped slightly and turned around. Hermione could not help but smile at the frazzled man whose expression had gone from shock to mild affection at the sight of his niece.

"I was hoping that you could show me where your box was. The guard at the gate just barely let me in, thank goodness I had brought your note or else we would be stuck. Anywho, I just want to be able to set her down some where comfortable. She's starting to get a little heavy," Hermione said switching the placement of the girl.

Oliver noticed and reached for her and Hermione let him gently pick her up. "There's a lass," He whispered and a small smile appeared on his face. "Folla me Hermione," He whispered and led her up a seemingly endless spiral of stairs that reminded her vaguely of the world cup.

When they reached his box, Hermione immediately took a gander of the view. She could see other fans lining up to enter and a few players had even warmed up. "I made sure that this box is very discreet. Not many people will know who ya are unless ya step ova the area marked by tha red line. I hafta go back to tha team now. If ya need anythin' jus use tha' bell," He said gesturing to each of the mentioned items.

"Alright then, Oliver. Good luck," Hermione said with a smile. Oliver began to leave when he noticed what the two were wearing.

Apparently, Hermione had done some shopping as both were wearing Puddlemere team shirts that had "Wood" etched on the back in gold.

~WishWishWish~

Hi. Let me just say, thank you. Really. You all were very kind in your reviews and well wishing. This is not the best chapter ever but I will make up for it as the story progresses. Thank you all.

By the way, I own nothing.


	6. These Walls Can't Hide You

Puddlemere won what was possibly its closest game that season. This meant Oliver Wood was far from happy. It did not matter that they had just defeated their toughest competition. No, that did not matter at all. Hermione and Mackenzie trailed behind him awkwardly. The stadium was barely full as only the diehard fanatics were still there, trying to get a glimpse of their favorite players as they would head home. His teammates had dispersed for the most part, nearly all going out for drinks to celebrate. _Celebrate what?_ Oliver thought grumpily.

The mentally absorbed Quidditich played did not notice how awkward it was for the two girls behind him. Earlier both were beaming due to the extremely intense win. The game was immensely entertaining. Hermione found herself wrought with worry for eighty-five percent of the game; the other fifteen percent was spent cheering with an enthusiasm once reserved for only the old Gryffindor versus Slytherin games. The smiles that adorned their faces faded once they looked at Oliver. "Le's go ladies," He had muttered.

Hermione was actually annoyed with the man because of how much he brought down moral. 'Kenzie had woken up during the first quarter of the game, and she had been happy ever since. She was even talking a mile a minute, but when she looked at her uncle she just stopped altogether and was seemingly meek. Therefore, Hermione was annoyed.

As they walked to the portkey area, Oliver could feel that someone was staring at him.

No. Staring wasn't a good word. It felt like someone was trying to melt the skin off the back of his neck. He looked around and missed Hermione's glare. They reached the portkey, a lantern, and both wrapped an arm around the little girl and placed her finger on the lantern.

Soon, they felt the familiar pull on their navels, and Hermione was sure she heard Mackenzie giggle.

~WishWishWish~

"You sir, are what my mother would call a party pooper," Hermione said sitting down next to Oliver on his couch. She had put Kenzie to bed once more and was going to talk to Oliver before she left.

"What do ya' mean by tha'?" Oliver asked frowning at the pretty witch. "Well, sir. Mackenzie was really excited that you won, and it took all that I could to keep the girl from going out to find you right after the game. When she looked at your face, she retreated right back into her shell," Hermione explained as patiently and calmly as she could.

Oliver frowned at this. "Look, I'm sorry lass. I was jus' disappointed about ma performance tonight. I'm neva tha' distracted as usual as ta' allow ma guard down the way I did tonight. I was jus' worried about ya and Mackenzie… It was her first day out with ya…and I wanted to make sure everythin' was alrigh' an' I kept losing focus," He said and she gave him a small smile.

"I see…I understand. Oh and Oliver…I took Mackenzie to a muggle park today, and afterwards I took her to a library," She began and Oliver let out a sharp chuckle at the library part. "We ran into someone, from here."

Oliver stood up at this and looked at her in disbelief and began to pace. "Who was it? Did ya tell them who tha lass is? Were they following ya?" He began to ramble looking more stressed than ever. Hermione blanched. "It was George Weasley, and he asked who she was, but I just told him I was babysitting for a friend."

Oliver nodded finding it suitable. "Well 'ave ta figure something out in case ya' run inta someone else," He muttered.

"I don't mind your rules Oliver, but why are you so intent on hiding Mackenzie?" Hermione asked standing. She put her hand on his forearm. He looked down at her with fear and anger in his eyes. "Because tha bastard who murdered ma sister is still out there," He answered her and looked away.

~WishWishWish~

Hermione was happy with her life. She had been watching over Mackenzie for a month now, and felt a real connection to the young girl. She noted that Oliver was putting in a lot more time with Mackenzie as well. This meant that she got to spend time with him more often too. Oliver had played another two games since the first, and won all. However, he did not allow his on disappointments to affect everyone else like the first time. After years of dealing with Harry and Ron, someone who actually listened to her was refreshing.

To say, that Hermione was developing a crush on the Quidditch player would have been… accurate. It did not mean that she was happy about it. As nice and handsome as her employer was, Hermione was ashamed that she was not being professional about her job. A boss/employee relationship was utterly taboo in her eyes.

It's not like the prat was helping either. Hermione looked up from the food she was making to see Oliver and Mackenzie through the window. Oliver had charmed the water in the fountain and was having a water fight with his niece. The athlete's hair was plastered to his face and his shirt was soaked through. The man was a dream boat, and apparently by Mackenzie's shrill laughter, good with children.

Hermione looked away and let out a wistful sigh. She turned around and cut the heat off of the pot of spaghetti. "LUNCH IS READY!" She called out knowing that they could hear her. Soon, the sound of feet crunching through the gravel let her know they were heading in. "Aye, a good meal could make a lad happy righ' now," Oliver said bursting through the door with his niece on his hip. "Stop. Right. There." Hermione said pulling out her wand. Before Oliver could open his mouth, she had cast a drying charm on both of them and the floor.

"Delilah just got through cleaning the house. I'm not going to let you sully it. Now, go wash up or no food," Hermione said putting her hands on her hips. The two gave her doe eyes and she only quirked an eyebrow. "Alrigh' point taken lass," Oliver said rushing the two of them to the restroom. The hands on her hips were a sign that they had best due as they said, however the quirked eyebrow was a warning sign. _I wonder how Potter managed to survive tha', _Oliver wondered glancing at the scary girl.

Hermione chuckled at that and turned back towards the counter. There lay letter she had not noticed before. _Did an owl drop by that fast? They usually wait for replies,_ she thought. She figured it was for Oliver until she noticed there was no name on the parchment. She unrolled it and her eyes widened. The lioness did not notice that Oliver was walking up behind her. "Hermione, is everything alrigh'?" He asked looking concerned. Her entire figure was stiff, and fear was coming off of her in waves. She wordlessly turned around and handed him the parchment. His face grew pale just looking at it, and his hands curled up to fists around the parchment, crumbling the sides.

On it was a wizarding picture of her and Mackenzie at the swings from the month before. The moving picture showed their laughter and smiles. Underneath it said, _I'm still out here and I'm always watching. Do you miss your sister Oliver?_

~WishWishWish~

Whoa…Cliffhanger. I'm kind of freaked out myself. I'm so sorry for the delay in update, and I hope you all are as excited about this chapter as I am. I decided to move the story a little faster which explains the time skip. Review please. :}

Here's a preview of the next chapter:

_Oliver felt his face turning red with anger and he put his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "I don' need ya telling me how ta care for Mackenzie. I know wha' I need ta do fer my niece, an' I don' appreciate ya buttin' inta my business Hermione!" Oliver yelled and the lioness could feel herself bristling. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but you have to realize that she's not the only one in trouble anymore. Oliver, he knows where you live. He knows where I live. We have to do something. Not such for me and you Oliver, but for Mackenzie too!" She yelled back._

"_I'M JUS' TRYNA PROTECT YOU AND KENZIE. I'M NOT LETTING WHA' HAPPENED TA CYNTHIA HAPPEN TA YA!" Oliver screamed and both stared at each other panting heavily. _


	7. Anybody Hungry?

_I'm sorry for the delay in update. I feel awful, but just letting you know, __**I am changing Oliver's accent. **__I doubt I'm portraying it correctly and it's kind of a hassle to type it the way I have. _

_Recap: On it was a wizarding picture of her and Mackenzie at the swings from the month before. The moving picture showed their laughter and smiles. Underneath it said, I'm still out here and I'm always watching. Do you miss your sister Oliver?_

_~WishWishWish~_

Oliver Wood was a highly upset man. He was so upset, that he sent his coach a letter letting him know that he would not be able to attend practice. It was well known that Oliver never missed practice with the exception of his sister's death. His coach responded with permission to take the day off but also included that he was concerned. Oliver sat on his couch staring into his fire place with both hands tucked under his chin. His eyes were cold, and his body was stiff. At a glance one could almost mistake him for a statue. His expression was after all stony.(AN/: BIG PUN.)

Mr. Wood, esteemed Quidditch player, was not alone. In fact there were two other people accompanying him. Hermione sat in a large chair adjacent to the couch on which Oliver rested. Wrapped in her arms was Mackenzie. The young child was dozing slightly, as she had missed a lot of sleep the night before. As a matter of fact, they were all quite tired. The argument from the night before was still ringing in the two adults ears.

_~The Night Before~_

_Hermione stood at the counter, preparing tea for Oliver and herself. The latter sat at the table brooding with his chin resting in his hand._

"_Hermione, I think I'm going to have ta let you go. I've obviously put ya in more danger than I care ta. You've been great for my Kenzie girl, but this may have ta be the end if ya want ta avoid any risk on your life," Oliver started with a sigh. "I understand if ya really want ta leave." _

_If looks could kill, Oliver's death would have been as gruesome as a spontaneous combustion. "You have to be a daft fool if you think I'm really going to leave," Hermione stated simply, showing her annoyance only in tone. Mackenzie was still in the room and looked up at the two adults. Even she could feel the growing tension in the room. _

"_I'm not asking ya ta leave. I'm telling ya to. It's best for everyone!" He said voice starting to rise slightly. Hermione sent the Scot a quick glare before picking up Mackenzie. "Excuse us for a moment. It's late and I really should put her to bed." She exited the room before he could respond._

_Nearly ten minutes later she returned and grabbed her glass of tea. She did not grab Oliver's, instead leaving it to grow cold on the counter. _

"_Delilah is seeing to Mackenzie. So, I will tell you what is best for everyone Mr. Oliver Wood. I __**will **__remain here with you and Mackenzie__**, full time. **__And, I will see that she is well protected," Hermione said keeping her voice calm and looked down at her tea. _

_Oliver snorted and her eyes snapped to his. He almost winced, her glare was so malevolent. Hermione had by this time moved from her seat now standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Oliver got up as well and made to walk over to her but she held up her hand. "For that matter, I don't understand how you plan to have her properly cared for if you're off riding a broom at all hours of the day, and sometimes night," She continued and notice his shock. "Yes, I know about your little midnight flying adventures Oliver, and if you know what was best for Mackenzie, you wouldn't leave her shut up here by herself!" _

_Oliver felt his face turning red with anger and he put his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "I don't need ya telling me how ta care for Mackenzie. I know what I need ta do for my niece and I don' appreciate ya buttin' inta my business Hermione!" Oliver yelled and the lioness could feel herself bristling. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but you have to realize that she's not the only one in trouble anymore. Oliver, he knows where you live. He knows where I live. We have to do something; not so much for me and you Oliver, but for Mackenzie too!" She yelled back._

"_I'M JUS' TRYNA PROTECT YOU AND KENZIE. I'M NOT LETTING WHA' HAPPENED TA CYNTHIA HAPPEN TA YA!" Oliver screamed and both stared at each other panting heavily._

"_Oliver, I mean not to hurt you when I say this…but I am not your sister. We've just ended a war. If I could not protect myself and others, there would be no way I would have survived for this long," Hermione said looking him square in the eye. _

"_Miss Mine-ee," The two Gryffindors turned to the door to see Mackenzie standing there looking altogether sheepish and adorable in her footie pajamas. Hermione rushed over and kneeled before the child. "Kenzie, why are you still awake?" Hermione asked though she had a feeling of what the answer was. "'cause, you and Uncle Ollie so loud…" The young girl murmured fiddling with a loose string. _

_At this Oliver walked over and picked up his niece as Hermione stood. "Ya can sleep in ma room tonight Kenzie girl. Hermione is welcome ta take yours. How does that sound?" He asked and the girl nodded. He gave Hermione a look that she interpreted as a request for a truce. "I'm staying," She said and Oliver knew that she wasn't just talking about spending the night. _

_He used his free hand to squeeze hers before disappearing down the hall. _

_~Present~_

Thus, the two sat in an overbearing silence, accompanied not by each other but by their thoughts.

Hermione refused to look Oliver in the face; instead she preoccupied herself by humming and rocking the child in her arms.

"Her mum used ta do that for her," The athlete said softly breaking the silence. Hermione still didn't look at him, choosing instead to nod her head. Oliver just sighed.

"Hermione we can't continue on like this," He said and she finally looked him in the eye. "We need ta work together ta keep her safe." Hermione's lips pursed slightly, and her gaze was full of annoyance. "Now you want to work together."

Oliver sighed and cut his eyes towards the younger woman. "Dontcha go gettin' fresh Hermione. I'm just openin' meself up ta the idea," He told her and she shook her head frowning. He stood and walked towards his fireplace staring into the flames. "This is quite honestly my fault Hermione," He whispered leaning against the banister, and looked into the flames. Hermione felt her heart clench as guilt washed over her face.

She stood, laying the young girl down on the adjacent couch, and walked over to Oliver. The lioness laid her hand on his arm and gave him a comforting smile. "No it's not Oliver. You asked for none of this. You did nothing to deserve this either," She said gently as he turned to look at her. Before she could think twice about it, Hermione placed a small kiss on his cheek and quickly turned away before he could see the blush on her face.

"I'm going to take MacKenzie to her room. I'll put a few wards up for safety purposes," She told him quickly, gathering the child in her arms. Before he could respond, she was halfway up the stairs.

~WishWishWish~

"What do you mean the case has been shelved? What kind of folly is that?" Hermione asked with a steeled tone. She had to watch her language on account of the young child playing with a doll sitting next to her.

"Well, Miss Granger, we have made no progress in the case and evidence is scarce. It's not as though the case is being permanently stalled. It's the fact that no evidence has been presented to remove this from a stalemate position," The clerk said flustering under the glare of the witch.

"Kenize, hold on for a second. I'm about to say something highly inappropriate," Hermione said and covered the young girls ears. "That's bullocks if I've ever heard it. What the bloody hell do you mean that no evidence has been presented? Do you not see that piece of parchment with a rather convincing threat written on it?" Hermione asked in a furious whisper. "And you're telling me you have no new evidence?"

She removed her hand from Mackenzie's ear and the little girl looked between the two in wonder. "Well Miss it's also not helping that the information is quite frankly none of your business as you have had no involvement in this case until just recently. It is only a picture's worth of involvement, but that's miniscule to the amount Mr. Wood has had," The clerk said hesitantly as though even he knew how plain ridiculous he sounded.

Hermione just stared at him and he seemingly withered in his seat. Without another word, she stood and walked out of his office. She quickly flooed to her actual home and from there flooed to Oliver's. In the mere seconds she had to survey her home, she noticed how neglected it was. She found herself wondering how Ronald and Harry were doing…wondering what they were doing.

"Mione…I'm hungry…" Mackenzie stated softly as they stepped out of the fireplace. Hermione looked down at her ward with a gentle smile. "Alright, let me whip up a couple of sandwiches," She said bending to the girl's height.

"No need Granger. I've already got it taken care of…" A cold, and vaguely familiar voice said from the archway to kitchen.

Hermione quickly turned around and her eyes widened at the sight who was standing there.

_~WishWishWish~_

_Excuse my language but OHHHHHH SHIT! Who's there? I dunno. Could be anyone. I just know that it's no one good. What's going to happen? Will they be okay? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS? _

_Seriously, I'm the writer. But hey, if you can guess who will be there I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. It's just too juicy to give away for free. _

_Forgive me for my neglect…but so much has happened. HAPPY NEW YEAR! _


	8. Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?

_Annndddd I'm back. Can I just say…I love my reviewers. This story is riddled with grammatical errors and a few plot-holes that I intend to fix after this story is finished. Yet, I get overwhelming support from all of you. You all are totally my inspiration and the reason I carry on this fiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Warning:**__ This chapter has dark and violent themes. I tried to insert a little bit of humor in the middle, but it's not all sunshine and cuteness at the moment._

_~WishWishWish~_

Fenrir Greyback took a good long whiff of the air before giving the two girls an animalistic grin. "Well Granger, that's no way to greet a guest. In fact, the little darling over there is being just as rude as you are," The lycanthrope said as he stood to his full, looming height. "I'm not surprised. Her parents were the same way right before they got me locked up. Not much of a problem seeing as how I made sure they suffered before I killed them. It's so funny how much the girl resembles her mother. If it weren't for that dead bitch, I would have been roaming free right after the war. But no, she and her bastard husband were the ones to condemn me!"

Hermione quickly pushed Mackenzie behind her trying to shield her from view. Fenrir began stalking towards them, and Hermione could not help but notice how filthy he was. His stench was stifling. "You escaped from Azkaban," She said pulling out her wand and backing up. "Aye mudblood. Our new government made it quite the challenge, I'll say. But, there was no holding me back. I just could not let them get away with putting me in that hell hole. A wolf needs to be free to roam," He responded and continued towards them.

Without offering him another second of banter, Hermione quickly grabbed a handful of floo powder. She gently pushed Mackenzie back into the fireplace and yelled, "PUDDLEMERE PRACTICE PITCH!"

The look of utter fear on the child's face was one of the last things Hermione would see before the werewolf pounced.

_~WishWishWish~_

Candace Hale was just a young intern. In fact, she had been assured that her job would be simple as possible when you were an assistant to a team's publicity agent. Working for Roger Davies was annoying in itself. One would think after a failed Quidditch career due to a nearly paralyzing injury, the man would gain some humility. Alas, this was not to be. It actually made the prat more pompous.

The day had been uneventful which caused Candace great relief. Next thing she knew, the fireplace came to life and a wailing child was sitting there. Practice was going on out on the pitch and Davies was having some sort of discussion with the coach. She was alone, and the girl was still crying.

The frustrated intern could only think to do one thing. She picked up the child, and began walking towards the pitch. The whole time she patted the small girl's back, whispering calming words. This was not a completely strange occurrence. Candace had heard many stories of illegitimate children popping up at various stadiums, left by mothers who did not want, or could not support them. She found herself growing angry at the thought of someone leaving this sweet, obviously distraught, little girl.

She reached the pitch and sat the girl down on one of the bleachers. Her heart ached as the child curled into a ball and simply laid there crying. Putting her wand towards her face, she amplified her voice. "Will the Puddlemere team and reserve players please report to the west facing bleachers? It is an emergency. I repeat this is an emergency," She said, wincing at how loud her voice was.

One by one the Puddlemere team began to stream over to where she was. Most of them looked confused, but those who noticed the child looked stricken. _Probably think the kid is theirs, _Candace thought and adopted a stern facial expression.

Once they all had arrived, she glared at them, "This poor girl was just flo-..." She began but was cut off by a sharp, "KENZIE!" All heads turned, in the direction of the now enraged keeper. A few of the players did not hold back their looks of relief at the child not being theirs, whilst the others stared at Oliver in shock. He was so dedicated to the game that the idea of a love child seemed beyond ludicrous.

"She's my niece," He said pushing through his teammates and kneeling next to the bleacher she was laid across. The players all began to move away offering their mate privacy, and taking the chance to gossip. "Kenziegirl, what's wrong? Where's Hermione?" Oliver asked, forcing himself to remain calm in front of her. On the inside, he was boiling. Hermione had ruined everything. How could she have left his precious niece here unsupervised? He found his heart clenching. How could she betray him?

"UNCLE OLLIE HAVE TO SAVE 'MIONE. BAD MAN WAS AT HOME AND MIONE MADE ME COME HERE. SHE'S ALONE WITH THE BAD MAN UNCLE OLLIE!" Mackenzie wailed and Oliver stared in shock as her words registered. "No…" He said as he blanched. "UNCLE OLLIE GO NOW BEFORE MIONE DIES!" Mackenize screamed as the tears continued streaming.

Candace watched the scene with a mixture of twisted fascination and fear. Oliver stood and hugged his niece tight before turning to the intern. "I need ya ta do me a favor Miss Hale if ya don' mind. Please take Kenzie here ta me ma's house. Floo her to the Wood Manor and ask for Cecily Wood." He said and bent down towards Mackenzie, "I'm going ta save Mione right now. Do as Miss Hale says Kenziegirl." With a kiss to the forehead, he apparated away.

_~WishWishWish~_

Hermione did not know how she had ended up outside. She could feel cuts oozing blood from all over her body, and the gravel near the fountain was rather cold compared to her burning skin. The stone lion that Oliver had set up was cracked as though someone had sliced right through it. Hermione did not have long to think about this as she immediately had to dodge a spell.

Apparently, Fenrir was more cat than werewolf. He liked to play with his prey; beat it up a bit before he finished it off. When he had pounced towards her at the beginning of their fight, she was not his true target. He had pushed her out of the way, rather roughly as she remembered hitting one of the tables. "You lost me the girl!" He roared.

Fenrir knew that as long as the lioness was there and alive she would keep him from following Mackenzie.

Hermione stood and began to shoot spells at the werewolf. "CONFRINGO!" She shouted attempting to make his robes catch fire. Fenrir managed to move mostly out of the line of fire, but could not save one of his sleeves. He quickly began patting out the fire giving Hermione the chance to hit him with the conjunctivitis curse.

Half-blind and slightly burned, the man let out a howl and blindly began shooting curses. Hermione went for cover so that she could apparate away and find Oliver and Mackenzie. Unfortunately for her, she was hit by a stray curse; one that happened to be the Cruciatus Curse. She fell to the ground, and the recovering Greyback stumbled over towards her writhing figure.

"You know Granger, looking at you in this way brings back memories from the war. It also brings back fantasies I never got to actually enact…" Fenrir said with a chuckle. If her body was not experiencing spasms, Hermione knew she would have shuddered. The carnal, animalistic look in his eyes went beyond making her uncomfortable.

"If it weren't for the fact that you are a mudblood, I might have considered you for a pet. But you're only good for one use. The fact that you're descended of such filth as humans means that you're weak. Only purebloods have true strength," He said practically exalting the purebloods. Hermione had begun to recover from the pain enough to grab her wand.

"Stupefy!" She said and he flew back. The basics were always beneficial. His unforgiveable curse had been rather strong, but she managed to get to her feet. Swaying, she brought her wand up and cast a patronous. "Go to Kingsley and tell him I've been attack by Fenrir Greyback." She watched as the otter disappeared.

Hermione heard scuffling behind her and turned. Her eyes widened and time seemed to slow down. Fenrir had pounced as though he were going to tackle her down. She froze knowing for sure this would be her end.

Apparently, it was not as a jet of red light sent the werewolf flying once more.

Hermione's head whipped to the side to see Oliver Wood standing there in his practice uniform panting and scowling. His wand was still pointed up in position. He lowered his wand and walked over to the mass that was Greyback and kicked his side. "He's out cold," Oliver said under his breath. He resisted the urge to hex the monster until the pain made him either die or regain consciousness, but he left the wolf to get to Hermione.

The sight of her bruised, battered, and bleeding nearly pushed him over the edge. The Quidditch player could only gather her in his arms and hugged her to him tight. He only released her when she whimpered in pain. "Hermione we've got ta get ya help. Yer so hurt," Oliver said frantically trying to help her. She had a particularly long gash down her side, and he could not tell how deep it was.

"Wait…Mackenzie…" Hermione murmured as she nearly lost her balance. Oliver could not help but smile as he picked the witch up bridal style. "She's goin' ta be fine. She's with ma mum," He answered happy that despite the circumstances she was still concerned for his niece. He just might have been in love at that moment.

An array of popping noises alerted them to the fact that aurors had arrived on the scene. Three immediately headed over to Fenrir's still unconscious body. Kingsley Shacklebolt approached Oliver and Hermione with a small smile.

"We will answer any questions lata but I've got ta get her ta a medic," Oliver said respectfully, and with a nod they apparated away to St. Mungo's.

_~WishWishWish~_

_So, for once in this bloody story there is no cliffhanger. I know that this chapter will leave some questions, but the next shall answer them all and include some fluff. Review please! Thank you for reading. :}_


	9. After That, Everything Changed

**Hey! New chapter finally. I really don't deserve your patience. I appreciate my reviewers. Also, this chapter just has all the fluff. By the way, you all know Blaise Zabini right? The super sexy Slytherin with the ambiguous loyalties that was incorrectly portrayed as a villain in the last movie due to said ambiguity? Well, I'm making him good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling or Jane Austen's characters. Thanks. **

Oliver had never been so nervous in his life. Not even on that faithful day that Gryffindor had won the house cup after. Not even when Mackenzie had been born. Thus, as he paced the floor, and took in the mentally sterilizing scent of hospital, Oliver Wood was falling apart. As soon as he rushed into the wizarding hospital with the arguably the world's most famous witch in his arms, she was relieved of her and ushered into the waiting room. "So much for keeping this all a secret," Oliver muttered and sunk wearily into one of the seats in the room. He was still in his Quidditch gear, and was rather uncomfortable. On the other hand, he refused to abandon Hermione in St. Mungo's. Blaise Zabini, one of the undercover Slytherin's who had given valuable information during the war, had taken her to the back as he was in training to become a Healer.

It had been over an hour and Oliver was feeling restless. She was not in critical condition and really just needed the wound on her side checked out the most. Suddenly he felt sick. "Greyback coulda hit her with somethin' before I got there," He muttered to himself. Just as he was ready to storm through the door that separated him from the hall where her room was, Zabini popped his head out with a wide grin on his handsome face. "Granger is awake," He began and noticed that Oliver's face had paled and quickly rushed to explain. Hermione hadn't arrived unconscious. "She lost consciousness during the stitching, but she's up and running now. Well, not literally. She's asking for you and someone named Kenzie." Oliver prepared to rush through the door, but then stopped. "Tell her I'll be in within a few minutes," He said and with a small pop, the area in which he stood was empty, leaving a befuddled Blaise in his wake.

~WishWishWish~

Hermione was bored and worried. Part of her ached for something to read other than the labels on the potion bottles, and she yearned for the company of a famous Quidditch player and his niece. Her wish was granted as through the door to her private room, one of the more distasteful perks of her status, walked Oliver Wood and the adorable Mackenzie Wallace. 

"Mione!" The young girl exclaimed practically springing from the arms of her uncle into those outstretched by Hermione. Pulling the child close, Hermione buried her face into the curls atop the child's head. Tears formed in her eyes, and angry flames nicked her mind at the thought about what the werewolf had intended to do to the child. The lioness had found her cub, and she had every intention of protecting her.

"Fenrir Greyback was notorious for going after children and turning them to make them suffer the woes of being a werewolf. He wanted an army of children werewolves," Hermione said looking at Oliver, sadness clouding her eyes. "That's why I sent her to the pitch. I knew what he wanted to do. I'm so sorry that I blew our cover. It's just that I learned about him during the war."

Oliver sat there considering what she said and nodded solemnly. It only made sense that in Fenrir's quest for revenge he had wanted to get the daughter of those who convicted him. Not finding her accessible left him to settle killing them instead. "Hermione, ya' know that I don' care if ya blew our cover. I'm just sparkin' happy because yer alive," Oliver said and skimmed his hand gently over her cheek. A flash of light broke in their moment as photographers for various wizarding papers and magazine began to crowd the door.

"Miss Granger, is it true that you had been pregnant with Wood's child during the war?"

"How long have you been together?"

"What's the name of your daughter?"

They were relentless in the onslaught of questions causing the burly Quidditch player to quickly close the door, shutting them out the room with a slew of Gaelic curses. Mackenzie had seen them and burrowed further into Hermione for protection from the strangers. Oliver ran a frustrated hand through his curls and returned to stand beside Hermione's bed. He closed his ears and sighed before gently kissing the woman's forehead. Mackenzie kissed her cheek as well before whispering in her ear, "Don' leave like mommy. I need you for a mommy now." Hermione surged with emotion despite herself.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm not going anywhere," She said hugging Mackenzie tight. Oliver looked away from the moment before sitting down on the bed and wrapping his arms around both of his girls. Hermione may have been oblivious to his expanding feelings for her, but he could only keep it to himself for so long.

Minutes later, the door burst open again and Oliver jumped up, ready to pummel any reporter who would blatantly disrespect their privacy when he recognized the two assailants. Potter and Weasley sure did make for a formidable duo, but without Granger, they seemed incomplete. "MIONE!" Harry yelled looking fearful. Who could blame the bloke who nearly lost his best friend to someone who should have been imprisoned or dead?

"Shhh!" Hermione whispered much to everyone's admonishment. It was then Oliver noticed the rhythmic rise and fall of Mackenzie's body. She was fast asleep. "She just got to sleep. It's been a long day," Hermione said pulling the child closer. "I'm going to be okay. The wound wasn't that deep, and he never bit or scratched me. So, I won't have to be joining Bill for dinner to eat rare steaks any time soon." She gave them a small smile.

"But Hermione, you still have nightmares about Malfoy Manor. The healer said that Greyback used the cruciatus curse. Your nightmares may only get worse," Ron interjected. Oliver's fist clenched at the thought. He would watch her closely to make sure she would be okay. He wanted to kill that wolf. Hermione winced at the thought but held firm.

"I'll be fine," She affirmed once more and yawned. "They want me to stay overnight just in case. Oliver can you be here at 9?" She asked him hopefully and he gave her a gentle smile. Of all those whom she could have asked to get her, she asked him. "I'll be here at 8:30," He responded. Ron was scowling at the Quidditch player, but Harry's eyes shone with recognition. He could see how Oliver felt.

"That's fine then, but can you please explain what happened?" Harry asked drawing attention from their small interlude.

"Really Harry, it wasn't as serious as you apparently believe. Oliver asked me to work for him. Well, actually he put out a really ambiguous advertisement in the Prophet. I responded and after an interview that tested my various skills in child care, I became Mackenzie's temporary nanny," She began in a calm collected tone. "We, that is, Oliver and I, knew that the suspect of her parents' murder was roaming, but he managed to track our location. Fenrir waited for the opportune moment and attacked. I got hurt in the scuffle, but Oliver saved me and the aurors arrived."

Harry, Ron, and even Oliver looked at the witch as though she were insane. "Tha's about righ' ya know. Well, except tha' part when he stalked ya through tha' park an' broke inta ma house. Oh and tha' part when he cursed ya, threw ya through a window, and tried to pounce ya," Oliver said fiercely as Harry blanched and Ron imitated a tomato.

"Technicalities Oliver! You all are so dramatic. I have experienced worse things during my participation in the war. Now, could someone fetch the nurse for me? I've decided not to stay now. I'd much rather wake up in a familiar room," She said shifting Mackenzie from one side to the other. Oliver ran his hand down his face wearily. "Plus, I could heal most of these wounds on my own. I'm sure I have a book at home about healing spells. I mean honestly."

"No," Oliver said and crossed his arms as Hermione had the audacity to look affronted. "Ya will spend the night as planned because ya're hurt and require medical attention. In the meantime, I will take Mackenzie to ma motha and stop by the ministry to see what the status will be on the trial of tha' vile monsta. Harry and Ron can stay an' keep yer company," He explained and gathered his niece. "If I can' make it back tonight, than I'll just have ta wait until the morning ta see ya." He kissed Hermione's forehead and said his goodbyes before leaving.

"So, how long have you been dating Woody?" Ron asked cracking a grin. Harry could only chuckle at Hermione's expression. "You do seem rather close now. I think we've been replaced Ron," Harry added in watching his bedridden friend grow redder by the second.

"Oh honestly! As if I would do such a thing. You two know how I feel about the sanctity of the work place. Relationships must remain professional and be serious no matter what. If I compromised that, I'd be forced to resign" She said sounding absolutely ridiculous. "You realize that you sound totally barmy saying that, laying here in a hospital bed for doing the opposite. Face it Mione…you're in love," Harry responded and Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione sighed and laid back on the hospital bed. "It's really out of control. Oliver will probably fire me now anyway. Mackenzie does not need protection anymore. I'm useless to them now." Ron shook his head. "If Wood did try something like that, I'd be forced to hex him for being a prat. You've done a lot for him and if he fires you, he doesn't deserve you." Hermione could not help but grin. She twiddled her fingers for a moment, before looking at them sheepishly. "It wouldn't be too much to ask if one of you would go out and get me a book," She said and played daintily with a string on her hospital blanket. "It's going to be dreadfully boring being here over night. It's pertinent that I have some sort of amusement."

Ron and Harry shared a look before laughing. "Of course we brought you something to read Mione," Harry stated before Ron handed her a book by a muggle woman with the last name Austen.

~WishWishWish~

Hermione had spent most of her night drowning in the lives of Marianne and Elinor Dashwood. She ignored the pain in her side because after being under the Cruciatus curse multiple times in life, no pain could really compare. The magic stitches had done their job and the wound was basically healed with the exception of a painful bruise left in its place. Much to the annoyance of the nurses Hermione had dressed and managed to clean herself. She sat there simply waiting for Oliver to arrive. It was 8:45 in the morning and he was due soon. She amused herself by stopping every moment or so to reread a favorite passage from the book she was given. She giggled every now and then at Austen's near sarcastic prose and witty wording.

"What's gotcha laughin' so hard there?" A familiar accented voice said from her left. She turned her head quickly and smiled brightly. "Oh, nothing really. Just some light reading here," She explained as Oliver stood close to her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before pulling back quickly. "We best getcha out of here. Mackenzie is inna frenzy waiting for ya. Are ya all set to go?" He asked as he helped her stand up. She nodded and he grabbed her overnight bag. Oliver wrapped an arm around her, partially to stabilize her, partly because he wanted to hold her. Hermione could not help the blush that made her face glow. Her body was on autopilot as she gave her gracious farewells to the doctors and nurses. The lioness' mind, on the other hand, was completely focused on how she must have looked like a blathering idiot, blushing like a prepubescent school girl at a water polo match. By the time she had composed of herself, Oliver had them in a fire place intending on flooing to his estate. Disapparition or using a portkey would result in straining her injuries, so their options for transportation were severely limited.

As soon as she was out of the fire place, small arms wrapped around her legs squeezing tight. "Mione!" Mackenzie squealed in glee. It was the most excited both of the adults had seen her thus far. Hermione smiled down at her charge and unwrapped the child's arms from her legs. She kneeled slowly and hugged the young girl close. "Kenzie, sweetie I am so happy to see you," She responded and kissed her forehead. Oliver stood by awkwardly albeit smiling at the scene before him. "Mione gonna stay now?" Mackenzie asked her uncle and he shrugged. "Ya might want ta ask her Kenziegirl." The young girl turned a beaming smile to her nanny and Hermione could not help but give in. This led to jolly, accented babbling from the four year-old. She was hard to understand due to her pace and actions. All Hermione could do was laugh and nod.

The trio spent the day in relative peace. Hermione was able to put her magic to use as she helped Oliver watch Mackenzie. She kept charming flowers in the front yard to bloom and sing songs to the child while he repaired the windows and cleared the courtyard of glass and splintered wood. While he fixed Magnus, Hermione amused Mackenzie with a water show, allowing the liquid to take on different shapes. Oliver's stone guard was nearly finished in being repaired, but the man was feeling tired and it was well near dinner time. They all sat in front of Oliver's fire that night eating a simple meal that Delilah had put together. Hermione tried to help the elf but was pleasantly scandalized when the elf sent her out with a cup of tea and informed her that she wouldn't accept her help tonight even if someone _paid_ her.

It was late and the mess from dinner was effectively cleaning with the wave of a wand. Mackenzie was in Oliver's lap fast asleep as the day had effectively tired her out. Hermione kept staring into the fire contemplating how things would change. "Hermione," Oliver spoke interrupting her thoughts. She looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "Thank ya," he said not looking at her, but down at his niece. "I'm jus' so grateful that ya were here ta help me and Mackenzie. If I hadna hired ya, I would've probably lost me niece." Hermione blushed at the praise but smiled at him. "Oliver, it was nothing really. Your niece has a way of making people love her and I would have gladly protected her with my life."

Oliver frowned and he looked her straight in the eye. "Ya don' know how afraid I was Hermione. Kenzie frantic at ma practice grounds by herself. She was screaming for someone ta save ya. I sent her to me mother's house and apparated here ta see tha' monsta standing over ya. He would've killed ya had I been a second later," His voice was raising a little bit in panic. He quickly stood and laid his niece on the couch before stepping out of the room for a second. Hermione stared after him confused and stood up to follow him.

It was a needless action because just when she was going to move forward he quickly reentered, cross the room and kissed her. His arms encircled her body gently but firmly enough to keep her steady. She hadn't even noticed her knees buckle. Seconds after her initial shock, she kissed him back, one of her hands resting on his shoulder and the other entangled in his curls. He pulled away slowly breathing heavily. "Ya're not allowed ta die before I can even get tha' chance ta love ya properly. Tha' will take a long time ta do. I'm thinkin' abou' a good lifetime's worth of love and adoration," He said leaning his forehead against hers.

Hermione was at odds with herself. The larger part of her was in heaven. She had developed feelings towards him as well and was happy that he seemed to already be so devoted. Unfortunately, with one as logical as her, she could help but wonder if some of his proclaimed love was directly related to her rescuing his niece. She understood that people often claimed to have feelings for someone based off of gratitude for a deed well done.

As she opened her mouth to ask this, Oliver began to speak again. "I think tha' I started ta love ya tha' day ya got angry with me. It was the day of ma Quidditch match when ya and Kenzie went, and I was angry because even though we won, I didn' play ma best. Ya set me straight though. After tha', ev'rything changed. And it's gonna keep changing…" He trailed off as she pressed a finger to his lips. "I love you too," She responded and kissed him once more.

**~Wish~**

**Annnnd that's the end of this chapter. I'm thinking another couple of chapters might finish off the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm looking forward to reading some reviews. :}**


End file.
